You're Gonna Listen
by Effecy Law
Summary: On vous a menti. L'histoire raconte que Natsu eut l'idée de hurler afin de battre Cobra. Certes, il a crié. Mais la vérité est autre. Les images que l'on vous a montrées sont fausses. Le combat fut beaucoup plus... torride. Beaucoup plus... hgn... NatsuXCobra


On eût beau nous dire que Natsu triompha à l'aide d'un cri perçant, les images que vous aurez vues ne représentent pas tout à fait la réalité de la chose. Certes le Nirvana constituait une menace importante et les combats faisaient rage, mais certains évènements furent légèrement modifiés afin d'être adaptés à un public plus jeune. Aussi vous aura-t-on caché plusieurs épisodes tout au long de l'aventure de la guilde des fées, de peur de choquer les âmes les plus sensibles. Celui-ci en est le parfait exemple. Bien sûr les historiens se seront arrangés afin de ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons sur leurs dires et leurs convictions. Cobra fut effectivement terrassé par un hurlement. L'histoire raconte que Natsu eut cette fabuleuse idée de lui-même ; or, des études prouvent aujourd'hui le contraire. En effet, l'égosillement de Natsu et la perte de voix qui dû probablement suivre furent provoqués par la stimulation d'un point… Comment dire ?... Sensible, dirons-nous. Bien entendu, ce point ne se "stimula" pas tout seul. Cette tâche aura nécessité une aide plutôt plaisante pour être tout à fait franc. Le déroulement exact de cette entreprise constituera notre histoire d'aujourd'hui… Comment passer d'ennemi à allier durant quelque temps ? Je vais maintenant vous le raconter.

Oui ils étaient bien dans les airs, Cobra perché sur son serpent et Natsu agrippé par Happy. Bien sûr ils étaient prêts à en découdre l'un avec l'autre. L'ennemi semblait puissant, le regard mauvais, et une aura de prétention se dégageait de chacune de ses paroles. Le sujet des filles fut abordé en début du combat, dans la version officielle qui nous est aujourd'hui donnée. Il fut effectivement employé, mais pas au même moment dans la réalité des choses. La bataille faisait rage, le dragon slayer de feu était en mauvaise posture. Les attaques qu'il lançait ne parvenaient pas au but, mais le feu de ses assauts commençait à consumer sa patience.

Le mythe relate que c'est ici que le rose eut l'idée magistrale de ne pas réfléchir et de frapper au petit bonheur la chance afin d'optimiser ses fortunes de taper dans le mille. Forcément qu'il a tapé au pif n'importe où ! Maintenant, quelles furent les raisons de cette idée semblant si magistrale ? Vous l'aurez deviné, elle n'émanait pas de l'esprit de Natsu et du fonctionnement des ses petites méninges. Les historiens se seront une fois de plus ordonnés à modifier quelque peu les évènements pour les faire paraître "moins trash". Dans la version réelle, après avoir épuisé la moitié de ses forces dans l'offensive, le fils d'Igneel fut pris d'une soif abominable. Aussi pria-t-il Happy de lui rapporter quelconque boisson afin qu'il puisse vaincre sa déshydratation avant de régler les comptes de son adversaire. Le chat bleu, à l'image d'un petit toutou obéissant maladroit lui rapporta une vieille jarre qu'il trouva rapidement dans les ruines de la cité mobile. L'assoiffé en but le contenu d'une traite, sans prendre attention ni au goût ni à l'odeur du liquide. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'essuya de la manche le coin de la bouche et commença à tanguer un peu.

En effet, rien de ce fluide n'avait l'aspect de l'eau, tant au niveau la couleur qu'au niveau de la texture sur la langue. Natsu venait tout simplement d'ingurgiter une la boisson typique de l'ancien peuple du Nirvana, composée d'un alcool abominablement fort à la base et qui de plus avait eu le temps de macérer durant une très longue période. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, même Cana n'aurait pu y résister. Le poids de l'ivresse fit trop à porter pour l'Exceed qui préféra redescendre au sol. Interloqué par la nature de la liqueur, le chaton bleu prit quelques gouttes sur sa patte et les absorba avant de tomber littéralement dans les vapes (oui, monsieur ne tient pas du tout l'alcool). Les deux furent bientôt rejoints par Cobra et son reptile volant. C'est à ce moment précis que fut abordé le sujet des filles. Le matou, sans raison particulière et sans doute à cause des effets du breuvage, eut le temps d'articuler un "il doit pas avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des filles", avant de définitivement s'endormir. Le principal concerné se croisa les bras afin d'afficher sa contrariété, mais fut vite interpelé par les pensées du rose (ndla : rappelons-le, Cobra lit dans les pensées). Il perçut en effet quelque chose comme "pas beaucoup de succès auprès des filles ?... Ça doit bien marcher au niveau des mecs en tous cas". Il dévisagea le dragon slayer de feu en rougissant, mais ce dernier se jeta sur lui sous les effets de l'alcool qui ne lui faisaient finalement pas perdre ses objectifs primordiaux. Les coups s'enchainèrent, sans possibilité pour l'ennemi de parer les assauts répétés mais pas vraiment contrôlés par l'attaquant. Il fallait vite trouver une solution. L'adversaire rassembla le maximum de ses forces et plaqua Natsu au sol en prenant bien soin de le bloquer. L'enivré avait finalement épuisé toutes ses ressources, et son ivresse le rendait facilement maîtrisable. Dans le mot "maîtrisable", il y a l'idée du "maître". Dit comme cela, on ne peut pas vraiment voir le rapport, mais cet élément prenait bientôt tout son sens.

En effet la prise de Cobra pour bloquer son opposant était des plus étroites, collant les peaux des deux combattants et permettant l'écoute du souffle de l'autre. Les deux bouches étaient à une faible distance des oreilles du rival propre. Le rose pouvait parfaitement entendre la respiration saccadée par l'effort de la parade de l'Oracion Seis. Si ce dernier pouvait ouïr la même chose de la fée, de légères pensées vinrent s'ajouter au léger halètement. Il perçut quelques mots passants par la tête du mage de feu :

"Proche…"

"Trop…"

"Proche…"

"Dégage ton genou d'entre mes jambes bordel…"

"Cette position d'uke me gêne fortement… Faut pas qu'il se rende compte que je commence à…"

Cobra devint violemment rouge pivoine, si ce n'était pas encore un peu plus écarlate. Une goutte de sueur perla le long de son front. La fin de la phrase pensée par Natsu avait achevé sa gêne. Il regarda à hauteur de son genou qui faisait en effet pression sur les parties intimes du dominé. Il commença à le retirer doucement pour ne pas montrer qu'il savait tout, mais une nouvelle vague arriva :

"Finalement remet-le c'était pas si mal…"

Les yeux de l'empoisonneur se redressèrent en un éclair, visiblement surpris, vers ceux du rose qui, sous les effets de l'alcool, ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de l'ampleur de la chose, et qui de plus continuait à s'enfoncer dans ses pensées :

"Merde il a lu dans mes pensées… Il a compris que…"

Cobra baissa le regard et mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour faire passer son embarras, mais le corail de ses joues le trahissait. Le fils de dragon le scrutait et s'accordait à le persécuter télépathiquement :

"Allez ! Je le vois à ta réaction que t'as compris ! Je sais que t'en as envie ! Fais-le !"

L'Oracion Seis eut un moment d'hésitation avant de se décider. Ce ne fut pas le genou qu'il rapprocha à nouveau, mais la main qu'il appliqua à masser promptement et vigoureusement le paquet du dominé dont l'érection se dessinait plus amplement. Il sentait l'anatomie de son rival se dresser sous ses caresses. Les tensions entre les deux s'éteignaient doucement, pour laisser place à d'autres tensions beaucoup plus sexuelles. Natsu remuait son bassin en signe de satisfaction, laissant échapper à quelques reprises de petits murmures. Son bas-ventre brûlait d'une excitation ardente que son partenaire commençait à ressentir aussi. Il fléchit sa jambe et vint effleurer du bout de son genou la braguette du dresseur de serpent dont la réputation n'était maintenant plus à faire. Un léger "hun…" se fit entendre en signe de validation du geste.

Les deux érections maintenant trop importantes pour être contenues sans une certaine gêne dans leurs vêtements, Cobra prit l'initiative de déboucler sa ceinture et d'ouvrir son pantalon avant de faire de même avec l'accoutrement du mage de Fairy Tail, trop saoul pour le faire lui-même. Il eut une petite surprise à l'ouverture:

-Tu… Ne met pas de sous-vêtements ?!

-Ghcdeislskdj sais pas… huizugnaoajsdn

Non, Natsu ne portait pas de sous-vêtement ce jour-là. Je vois déjà les crazy fan girls débouler en masse avec leur "KYAAAAAAAAH IL PORTE PAS DE CALECOOOOON *bave bave bave*". Laissez-moi calmer vos ardeurs et vous expliquer : Peut-être vous souviendrez-vous que Natsu fut à un moment rhabillé par Virgo après sa chute dans une rivière juste après le combat opposant Lucy à Angel. L'explication de la "non portation" de dessous résidait tout simplement dans le fait que le monde des esprits était en pénurie de lingerie masculine.

Voyons le bon côté des choses, Cobra eut un tissu de moins à retirer et pu plus rapidement prendre le membre raide de son rival en bouche. Les va et viens qu'il fournissait étaient lents, mais la cadence s'accéléra bientôt, prodiguant une délicieuse sensation d'extase à l'autre qui voyait les plaisirs de cette fellation décuplés par l'absorption de la liqueur. La bouche divine avançait millimètre par millimètre le long de la verge dont il se délectait, l'enfonçant toujours plus profondément jusqu'à la recouvrir entièrement, la conservant au chaud dans l'humidité de sa cavité buccale et de sa gorge brûlante. Le mage de feu gémissait et remuait son bassin, voulant l'enfoncer toujours plus profondément même si ce n'était pas possible. L'Oracion Seis, non mécontent de l'effet de ses soins sur sa victime, relâcha le sexe mouillé de salive de l'emprise de sa bouche et le prit en main, le masturbant rapidement tandis qu'il alla divertir sa langue qu'il attela au léchage et au gobage des boules qui lui étaient offertes. Les gémissements qu'il percevait sonnaient parfaitement à son ouïe fine qui savourait chaque sonorité émanant de Natsu. Après avoir fait quelque peu joujou, il rappliqua vers son pieu qu'il empala directement au fond de sa gorge, arrachant un cri étouffé à sa proie, docile et excitée. Il lui offrit une dernière séance de va et viens profonds, rapides et délicieux avant de récolter toute la semence dont la quantité équivalait au plaisir ressenti. Il n'était pas fan de ce genre de pratiques avec les hommes mais il avala la quasi-totalité du liquide qu'il avait récolté, avant d'aller partager le reste avec le rose à travers un baiser fougueux.

Cobra, cependant, voulut lui aussi connaitre les mêmes plaisirs que ceux qu'il venait de prodiguer, et le fit comprendre en abaissant la tête de son partenaire vers son pantalon déjà ouvert. Il l'abaissa, présentant un boxer déformé par une érection qui en disait long sur l'état d'excitation du mage de la guilde noire. Le dragon slayer de feu fourra sa tête dans l'entrejambe de l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi faire compte tenu de son état. Il réussit quand même dans un élan de lucidité à abaisser le sous-vêtement qui libéra un sexe parfait qu'il tenta de prendre en bouche. Il tenta deux fois de s'empaler directement dessus, mais visa le vide à côté, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool fort qu'il avait ingéré. Ce fut Cobra qui l'aida à se diriger, appuyant le bout de son membre sur ses lèvres. Il prit le temps d'appréhender cette verge en la testant du bout de la langue, mais ses mouvements se firent maladroits lorsqu'il se hasarda à enfin pomper le sexe qu'il avait sous le nez. En effet, la taille de ce dernier croisé à l'ivresse croissante de Natsu rendait l'action impossible. De ce fait, l'ennemi de base attrapa le crâne de l'enivré et lui pénétra l'orifice buccal, puis entama une série de vas et viens dont il augmenta la vitesse progressivement. Or, il fut vite lassé de devoir régler lui-même la cadence, même si la bouche de son hôte ne lui était pas déplaisante. Il préféra s'atteler à l'assouplissement d'un autre orifice qui lui donnerait sans doute plus de plaisir. Il usa donc ses doigts lubrifiés de sa salive et prépara ce qu'il appelait "son bon petit cul" (je ne fais que citer les paroles réellement dites~) à l'occupation d'un étranger.

Un doigt passa, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. La facilité déconcertante que le seme avait à enfoncer chaque bâton de chair relevait du surnaturel. Ou peut-être pas en fait. Natsu était-il habitué à ce genre de traitements ? La réponse est bien évidemment oui. Ce que vous ont aussi caché les historiens jusque-là, c'est que chaque bataille entre Le mage de glace et celui de feu étaient en réalité des bagarres pour établir les rapports dominé/dominant. Bien entendu, le dragon slayer perdait la plus part du temps.

Bref, cette petite histoire ne changea en rien le fait que Cobra eut un petit peu de mal à pénétrer le soumis qui grognait en se mordant le doigt. Mais une fois que la présence de ce sexe fut acceptée, le divertissement commença pour les deux. Les mouvements de bassin qui avaient mis du temps à trouver un rythme correct ne s'arrêtaient plus. Les deux corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre dans leurs insupportables doux gémissements (il n'y a aucun message subliminal que dites-vous ?). Le temps défilait et la cadence augmentait, à l'image des cris de plaisir de Natsu qui devenaient de plus en plus fort. Cobra s'approcha du cou de l'uke et entama la confection d'un magnifique suçon tout en continuant le pilonnage intense de son intimité.

C'est à ce moment que, par la volonté du saint esprit, ou peut-être par hasard, ou peut-être encore à cause de l'apogée de l'ivresse, ou même pourquoi pas l'intervention de Rondoudou, ou bien tout simplement la douétitude de l'Oracion Seis, Natsu lâcha un soupir, que dis-je ?! un hurlement de plaisir abominable, digne de celui d'un fils de dragon, qui lui lamina sans doute les cordes vocales mais qui en tous les cas perfora les oreilles de Cobra qui s'affala au sol, les tympans déchirés.

La suite de l'histoire, vous la connaissez. Vous ne verrez sans doute plus Fairy Tail comme avant. Sachez que cette version des faits est la vraie, du moins dans mes fantasmes dirons-nous~. Retenez aussi que le mot "douétitude" n'existe que dans le dictionnaire de mon traitement de texte ! Je remercie aussi la participation de Rondoudou qui, vous avez raison, n'avait absolument rien à foutre ici !


End file.
